


Halloween Special: Costume Mishaps

by BlackAce70



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Harem, Incest, Instant Loss, Mating Press, Multi, Twincest, Twins, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: It’s the end of the Halloween/Birthday Party, and Garnet finds himself surrounded by his sisters and friend dressed up in sexy costumes. What’s bound to happen next?





	Halloween Special: Costume Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd write something for RWBY Halloween. Admittedly I had this in mind for a long time but never got to writing it. But better late than never. 
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy.

Life...was cruel. That was the thought of one Garnet Rose as he sat down the couch. A huge blush on his face. 

It was late in the evening as the Birthday Bash/Halloween Costume Party had finished; coming to a satisfying end within the shared House of Garnet, his sisters Ruby and Yang; along with Weiss & Blake. The four girls and lone boy resting after hosting such an amazing festive night for their friends. 

“That was actually pretty fun,” Blake said with a smile. Despite not being one for parties, she had actually enjoyed herself.

“See what I’d tell ya?” Yang smirked, as she laid back in her seat. Feeling proud at the successful party they had. 

“I suppose you were right,” Weiss said with a small smile. “At the very least, I’m just glad we aren’t left with a huge mess to clean up.”

“That’s true after party clean ups SUCKS,” Ruby whined as she slumped down on the couch next to her brother. Smiling as she leaned on his shoulder. “What about you Garnet? What’d you think of this party?” 

“H-Huh?” The teenage boy, who had been utterly silent until now. Finally registered what his twin sister had asked him. “I-It was fun,” He stuttered, “H-Happy that we all had a great time.” 

Ruby blinked, raising a brow at her twin brother’s stutter. “Huh? Garnet is everything okay?” She asked, grabbing the attention of the rest of the RWBY Girls. “Your face is kinda red.” She said, noting the hot blush staining Garnet’s cheeks. But not for the reason the cute Rose believed it to be. 

“I-I’m fine Rubes, really, I’m just probably a little lightheaded from the punch. You know how Nora tried to spike it earlier.” He lied; though technically, it wasn’t a lie. Nora really did attempt to spike the punch earlier, saying she had wanted to make the party a little more ‘Fun’. It was thanks to the efforts of Ren Pyrrha, and Jaune, that they managed to stop the girl from doing something stupid. And would undoubtedly get her shit knocked out by Yang. 

Hey, Yang loved her alcohol, make no mistake; but she drew a hard line on any alcohol being consumed by her young twin siblings. Especially on their birthday. 

Regardless, the semi-lie worked, and Garnet managed to get Ruby to buy it. Even more so as Weiss crinkled her nose at the moment. 

“Ugh, I swear, Valkyrie is that girl to use any form of celebration or parties to go absolutely nuts at.” The lovely heiress said with a huffed. “Well, if you’re not feeling well, why don’t go rest?” 

“Weiss is right Garnet,” Blake chimed in with a smile. “We’ll check up on you after we get done cleaning the house, it’s not like it’s a huge mess.”

Garnet nodded and stood up, quickly running to the room and leaving the rest of the girls behind. Yang frowning a bit with furrowed eyebrows. 

“I hope he’s alright.” The busty blonde said. 

Little did any of the ladies realize, their little evening was about to get started in the most unsuspected way. 

-X- 

“Finally!” Garnet let out a huge sigh of relief as he entered his and Ruby’s bedroom. Happy to have gotten away from his friends and sisters. “I’m not sure how much more I could’ve taken being in the same room as them.” He groaned as he trudged to his bed. 

Now some of you might be wondering to yourself, just what exactly had Garnet in such a state earlier with the girls. The answer to that was rather simple.

“I’m not sure how long I could’ve hidden this from them,” Garnet muttered, staring at the massive tent pitched in his costume.

Garnet couldn’t handle just how hot friends and family were, this evening. 

He should’ve seen it coming honestly, Halloween was Ruby and Yang’s favorite time of the year. Not only because of the sweets and parties; but also, it was because they could dress down however they wanted. And while Garnet didn’t mind at first, over the years as they all got older. Did he start to notice, and realize just how much his sisters had developed in terms of their figures. He was positive that Ruby and Yang knew about this as well, as they had started wearing costumes that would help show off what they had. 

Not to the point where it could be considered slutty. But it WOULD turn the heads of those who managed to see them. When they met and became friends with Blake and Weiss and even manage to live together under the same house when they all started college. It just added more to crimsonette’s problems and pent up frustrations. Sun and Neptune often claimed that Garnet had a sweet life, living under the roof with four hotties. The painful constant erection that Garnet sported on a daily basis, was more than happy to disagree with that statement. 

You try waking up seeing all of the roommates walking around in nothing but their panties. Not bothering with their clothes until they had something to get their day started. 

But back to the main issue; this year’s Halloween was no different in have Ruby and Yang unconsciously frustrate poor Garnet. Along with the combined efforts of Weiss and Blake as well. As stated before, they had managed to make each of their costumes show off their figures. 

Ruby had dressed up as Android 21 from Dragonball FighterZ; her reason for the costume was due to how much she and the Majin had a shared love for sweets. So that’s why she wanted to cosplay as her for the evening. The bellydancer-like outfit just served to remind Garnet of the curves, chest, and ass, he didn’t know that his sister had. While not completely on Yang’s level, it definitely caught the attention of some of the guys during the party. And with the way Ruby had been all over the place, hopped up on candy and cookies. It was nothing short of amazing, that small black tube top kept her, not so little puppies, contained. 

Speaking of Yang, her choice of costume wasn’t any better. Deciding to go with the classic icon Dark Magician Girl; Garnet wasn’t the least bit surprised that she had decided to come to the party dressed up like that. But he was CONVINCED that Yang purposely got a costume that was one size too small for her. Cause unless she went through another growth spurt that he didn’t know about. There was no way that outfit should’ve had trouble containing her jugs and keeping that ass hidden. Seriously, with how tight it looked on her, one sneeze. One good sneeze was all it took for Yang, that’s all that would be said on the matter.

Garnet let out a sigh, smiling weakly. “But at least Ruby and Yang’s outfit was better than Blake and Weiss’.” He muttered.

In hindsight, they should’ve never made that bet with Yang, and let her have control over what the blonde should choose for their costume when she had won. He had never their faces so turn so red out of anger and embarrassment when Yang showed them what they would be wearing.

For Blake, Yang had gotten her to dress up as Raynare from Highschool DxD. Anyone who knew the character or had seen that series wouldn’t need any further explanation beyond that. Just that the borderline BDSM costume did a spectacular job in not only showing off Blake’s tits trapped behind that bundle of straps that was considered the top of the outfit. But also the amazingly dubbed ‘Bellabooty’, housed in that form-fitting black panty-like bottom.

To this hour, Garnet still wasn’t sure how Yang managed to convince Blake to wear that willingly. And to be honest, he didn’t want to know; he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy seeing Blake walking around dressed that that. He knew the others did. 

And then there was Weiss. 

Truthfully, Weiss’ costume was _arguably_ better than Blake’s. But considering it was still Yang who chose it for her, that wasn’t really saying much. Nor did that piece of knowledge offer much comfort. Regardless, Yang had Weiss dressed up as Ishtar, the Goddess from Fate Grand Order. Naturally, Weiss wasn’t happy when she had been shown her costume. And even made her discontent for it apparent; so Garnet and even Yang was surprised when she appeared at the party dressed up as the beautiful Goddess. Again, he wasn’t sure what managed to make Weiss change her mind on wearing it. But like with Blake, he wasn’t going to look the Gift Horse in its mouth.

As for him, and his choice of costume; he should’ve never considered a skin-hugging costume, like Starforce Megaman’s outfit. Especially if he knew what he would be exposed to this evening. With another sigh, he quickly snapped his head up and looked at the door, before back to his bulge. A look of contemplation on his face, as he gulped silently. 

“M-Maybe I can rub one out quickly.” He muttered, feeling himself throbbing intensely again the fabric. He knew if he left this unchecked, Ruby and the others would see him like this. And he really didn’t want the awkwardness of explaining his hard-on to the others. But before he could even get started, he found himself interrupted. 

“Garnet” Came Ruby’s voice from the other side, as the door opened. Revealing the still in costume younger twin. “I just came in to check on up you. How are you- Eh?!” 

There was a long, LONG silence as both twins stared at one another, one in pure horror, and the other in pure shock. Neither one managing to say anything as Ruby’s eyes slowly cascaded down to the massive bulge housed in her brother’s costume. A blush forming on her cheeks from the sight of it, h-had Garnet always been this big? Realizing she was staring, she quickly ripped her eyes away and scratched her cheek with an awkward laugh.

“U-Um… I-I just… came here to- to check up on you. See if you were alright.” She said, trying to look anywhere that wasn’t her brother and his big long… *Ahem* you know. “I-I see that was disturbing you, so I think I’ll just…” 

Ruby turned to leave but was stopped when she felt Garnet grab her by the shoulder. Making the girl jump a bit and look up at her older twin. Who had his eyes, completely shadowed by the bangs of his hair. Ruby shifted a bit as she had a confused look on her face. Unknowingly giving her brother a nice view of her bust. 

“U-Um… something wrong Garnet?” 

-X-

“Ruby’s certainly taking a long time isn’t she?” Blake commented. 

By the time Ruby had left to go check on the sole male of the house. The rest of the ladies just finished up cleaning the house. And were looking to end the evening with a scary movie night, they had wondered if Garnet would be willing to join. And Ruby had all but eagerly volunteered to see if he would be okay with joining them. 

It had been a good bit since she had run upstairs to check on her brother. 

“It is odd for the dolt to be taking this long,” Weiss commented, folding her arms underneath her petite breasts. “What on earth could she be doing up-”

“Wait,” Yang interrupted with a hand “Do you hear that?” 

“Huh?”

Upon hearing that question, both Weiss and Blake became silent. Their ears perking up to listen for something; in return, they were greeted to muffled sounds coming from upstairs. Sounding oddly like Ruby and Garnet’s voices. But they couldn’t figure out what was going on.

“Is… Is that Ruby and Garnet?” Blake said with perplexed narrowed eyes. “What are they doing?” 

Looking at each other, the girls left for upstairs. Wondering what was going on, or what the twins were doing. As they got closer, the noises and voices started becoming more profound. Gripping the handle, Yang opened the door, and what they were greeted too. Shocked every last one of them. 

“WHAT THE-?!” 

Weiss, Blake, and even Yang were rendered speechless as the sight before them. There was Garnet, on his bed; and underneath him, taking his massive dick was Ruby. The pants to her outfit torn around the crotch as they witnessed Garnet’s cock savagely being pumped in and out of Ruby’s tight wet folds. The fleshy slaps of Garnet’s heavy balls plapping against Ruby’s shapely ass filling the air. While one of her sizable tits freed itself from her tube top, bouncing erratically from the intense fucking she was receiving from her twin. 

“GAH! NGH! G-Garnet! W-Wait! It-It’s… too much. I-I’m gonna break!” Ruby squealed loudly, her silver eyes going crossed with pleasure as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around her twin’s neck. Her legs bouncing wildly in the air at Garnet’s sides. The speed and power behind his thrusting causing her to cum her brains out once again. Soaking not only her costume but also her brother’s bed. 

With one final thrust, Garnet came, his hips colliding with Ruby’s violently as he blasted her insides with a heavy load of his hot seed. Ruby’s pussy, milking his cock as much it could for his cum. Moaning brokenly as her womb and insides were quickly filled, causing the excess to spill out the sides with a soft splash. Her legs twitching with ecstasy. 

Yang and the others were shellshocked at what they had just witnessed. What could they after seeing Garnet and Ruby commit the sinful taboo of twincest. And so shamelessly right before their eyes. Neither Yang nor Blake could find anything to say on the matter. Their eyes still transfixed on the thick creampie oozing out of Ruby’s cunt. Weiss, on the other hand, was another story. 

“Garnet! What in God’s name are you doing?!” She yelled, her voice nearly shrill, as she had a ripe blush on her face. Whether from anger or embarrassment, no one would know. “That’s your sister! How could you do such a thing to her?!” 

Had Weiss been in a more level headed state of mind, she would’ve caught the wild look in Garnet’s eyes as he pulled out of the cock drunk Ruby. The lust-fueled teen glancing in their general direction now; Blake, however, spotted the look and tried calling to the irate Schnee. “Uh, Weiss?” She said tapping the girl’s shoulder. 

Weiss, however, ignored her friend’s warnings; too lost in her anger to really think. “Well?! Answer me, Rose! I demand to know what possessed you to do such a thing to your sister!” She watched Garnet make her way towards her. “Are you listening to me you perverted… d-dolt…?” 

Looking up at Garnet, Weiss’ anger started to dwindle down in time to see Garnet standing before her. His appearance suddenly putting her off, as his taller frame, mixed with his crazed look in his eyes. Made the costume-clad Schnee feel very small all of a sudden. Though that didn’t stop the heiress from maintaining her stern gaze at him, even if it was weakened. 

“W-Well? Aren’t you going to say anything?” She said, her voice wavering a bit under the wild gaze. 

-X-

“Holy Shit...” That was all Yang could say to the scene before her. Being the only girl left compared to the limp bodies littered all over the floor or bed inside of Garnet and Ruby’s bedroom. Weiss and Blake joining Ruby in her cock drunk high state, completely out of it as their holes leaked with Garnet’s seed. 

Weiss had been the first to go down, pulling her close and smashing his lips against hers. Garnet’s actions on the ivory-haired beauty managed to sap all of her strength away considerably. The dominance behind his kiss, acting like some sort of makeshift drug to the girl. Prompting soft moaned to leave her, a ripe blush forming on her flustered face. Before she knew it, her back was against the wall, her body pressed up against Garnet’s, the scantily designed costumed provided easy access for Garnet. Who pulled off the bottom half, tossing it aside before plunging his still hardened cock into Weiss’ core. 

A cry of pleasure and pain from the massive cock left the girl as she helplessly bounced up and down like a whore on her roommate’s dick. Her legs held up by the boy in question while her hands dug into the wall behind her. Letting loose a serious of moans and screams throughout the room that Yang and Blake didn’t even know Weiss had been capable of making. Which only grew more perverse and slutty as the cock drilling inside of the petite Heiress, brought deeper into the depths of depravity and lust. Feeling her bouncing legs from Garnet’s hold and wrapping it around the boy’s powerful waist. Her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Not even caring that her stunned friends were witnessing her in this unsightly state; her mind long since shattered from the pleasure washing throughout her entire body. 

Once Garnet brought the two of them to their limit, Weiss’ visible toes curled up tightly. Breaking her kiss with Garnet to let out another whorish scream as she and the stud pounding her reached a simultaneous climax. Her juices creaming all over the fat cock lodged inside of her while Garnet pumped a hefty load of his pearly white jizz into Weiss’ folds. The amount just as much as he unloaded into Ruby, causing a thin stream to run down the lithe girl’s thigh and drip onto the floor. Weiss going limp in Garnet’s arms as the teen pulled out of her. Letting her body slid to the floor in a twitching daze. 

That’s when Blake decided to step in, but much to Yang’s surprise, it wasn’t to stop the boy. Blake instead coaxed him, wanting him to do the same thing he had done to Ruby and Weiss, unto her. The sight of Garnet taking her two friends so aggressively like a wild animal turned her on to no end. Even causing her to pull him into a heated kiss; shuddering excited with no form of resistance as Garnet ripped parts of her skimpy costume off of her body. Managed to somehow get onto the bed, where Yang’s little brother started fucking her Doggystyle. 

Yang had to admit, hearing and seeing the normally level-headed Blake lose herself to her lust, was actually really hot. The dark-haired girl was definitely letting the faunus part of her heritage take control. Having the girl shaking her hips and ass like a woman possessed, meeting it halfway with Garnet’s powerful thrusts. Her large chest smushed against the bed; her face contorted into absolute bliss. Letting out a yelp then moan when Garnet grabbed her by her hair and yanked roughly, causing the girl to seize up and clench his did tightly. 

Soon it wasn’t long before Yang witnessed her friend reached a bone-rattling orgasm with Garnet. The boy letting out a grunt, as he creampied yet another one of his friend’s cunts. Smiling, Yang finally started walking towards Garnet, whom she noticed, was beginning to come down from his lustful frenzy. Looking a little confused and stunned at what happened. 

“Wait, what did I…?” He jumped when he felt a pair of large breasts press up against his back.

“Seems like you came down from your little sex crusade,” Yang smirked, giggling cutely whilst wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close. Running a finger down the fabric of Garnet’s now messy costume. “I hope after all of that, you still have some leftover for me.” She purred with a small salacious grin. 

“You… planned this…” Garnet said between labored pants. 

“Jeez Garnet,” Yang laughed. “You make it sound like some sort of sinister plot when you phrase it like that. Though...” Yang gently moved his head to make him face her. “Would you believe me if I said, Ruby and the others had a part in this, too?” 

Garnet looked at his unconscious sister and friend stunned, before back to a grinning Yang. “W-What?” 

“Who knows, it might be just the words of a playful little witch this evening.” Yang winked. “Now are you going to just sit there, or am I going to get a piece of this alpha dick tonight as well?” She said, grabbing and stroking off, the still amazingly hard member. “Seems you’re good for at least a few more- Eep!” 

Yang jumped as she was pushed flat on her back, Garnet looking at her with lust and a grin on his face. Yang could feel her heart skip a beat as her baby bro yanked off her costume’s top. Letting her massive tits pop out and bounce freely, her thighs rubbing together with excitement, her arousal already soaked clean through her panties. 

“You’re a cheeky little blonde aren’t you?” Garnet smiled. 

“O-Only for you.” Yang panted softly, feeling Garnet peel her wet panties off and tossed them aside. Spreading her legs, and using two fingers to open her lower lips. She felt him stab his cum coated member into her. Her walls slowly spreading, taking her brother in inch by thick deliciously throbbing inch. 

“H-Holy fuck!” She gasped, gripping the bedsheet underneath her as Garnet started plowing. Her tits bounced wildly, her hips slapping against lewdly, filling the air and mixing with the prominent moans already beginning to leave Yang. Her tight walls already drenched, squeezing down tight wanting to keep his cock deep inside of her as much as possible. Yang reached up and pulled Garnet close to her, smothering the boy deep inside soft bosoms. Her legs wrapping around the powerful small stud’s waist. 

Garnet groan muffled in between the valley of Yang’s chest. His pace and speed of thrusting picking up. The very tip of his shaft kissing Yang’s womb entrance, rubbing along the sweet spots in the process. 

“F-Fuck, y-yes, like that Garnet! Harder, Hard- Mmph!” Garnet silenced her with a passionate kiss, the sibling’s tongues fighting for dominance. Their bodies drawing closer to their climax impending climax, unaware of the three other girls slowly coming to. Slowly attempting to pick up their weakened bodies from either the floor or bed. 

Feeling Garnet stabbed her sweet spot once again, Yang let out a muffled squeal as her folds coiled around him like a snake. Tightening up and cumming all over her brother, her juices spraying all over. But that didn’t stop Garnet in the least, riding through the climax. He soon repositioned himself, lifting up Yang’s legs and pinned them to her sides. Effectively putting the girl in a mating press, giving everyone a nice view of her ass. The healthy skin-colored rear rippling from the impacts of Garnet’s balls slapping against it. 

“N-Ngh, Yang! I’m-” Garnet couldn’t even finish his sentence as he came. Burying his cock balls deep inside of her, piercing into her womb and flooding it with his hot creamy baby batter. Yang’s lilac eyes rolled slowly in her head, her mind becoming hazy with euphoria. Garnet remained still, his cock throbbing with each spurt as the last of his discharge was pumped into his older sister. Panting heavily at the release, slowly pulling out, his cock now starting to soften after four heavy ball draining loads. He looked down at Yang, who was panting, struggling to catch her breath. But had a satisfied smirk grace her soft lips. 

“Heh, you didn’t hold back did ya?” She commented, looking down at her oozing pussy. Even after cumming four times, her brother could still let out this much? Talk about stamina. “But don’t think we’re done just yet.” 

“Eh?” Garnet blinked before feeling Blake, Weiss, and Ruby started to rub up against him. With grins and seductive looks on their faces. 

“We can consider this your’s and Ruby’s extra special presents,” Yang smirked, rubbing her chin. “I hope you still some left in ya. Cause now that you claimed all of us; we’re not gonna stop until you successfully ‘Megabusted’ inside each and every one of us. And keep it up until you brought our HP doing to Zero. Our cute little Megaman.” She giggled with a tap on his nose for emphasis. 

Garnet blushed as he realized the situation he was now in. The redness on his face deepening as he felt Ruby and the others pressed their bodies into him more. Each one, eager to get their turn with him the crimson-haired boy first. And yet, despite him being complete terrified at what would happen next. His body couldn’t help but twitch in excitement. Happy and eager for what the rest of the Halloween night would entail. Something the girls couldn’t help but take notice too. 

“Seems we’re in agreement then.” Yang hummed with a pleasant filled smile, looking at the twitching cock. “Now then. How about we get you all comfortable, huh?” 

And for the rest of the night, loud moans and screams of pleasure would be heard coming from the Team RWBY household. As a new annual Halloween tradition would be born that night.


End file.
